Ball of the Rivals
by Anniestarkidpotter24
Summary: Draco Malfoy aks Hermione Granger to a Ball held for all Slytherins and Gryffindors Only! What mischief will they get up to when they get there? Credit to my mate Aimee, who helped when writing this story :


**Dramione Fanfic!**

**AU!**

**DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns the characters, we own the plot.**

_ATTENTION ALL GRYFFINDORS AND SLYTHERINS!_

_Due to the amount of house pride you have shown this year, we have decided to throw a ball for you all to thank and congratulate you all on your magnificent behaviour towards each other._

_You are required to bring a date from the opposite house and preferred if you chose someone of a different blood status as yourself. _

_Thank you once again._

_High Inquisitor _

_Delores Jane Umbridge_

Hermione stood in front of the Gryffindor notice board in the common room. She had just read the newest notice and quite frankly she was horrified. What was Professor Umbridge talking about? Although the idea of the ball disgusted her, every time she thought of it, one Slytherin boy popped into her mind as a possible date.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted in Hermione's ear. She jumped, she hadn't noticed him arrive beside her. "This is so stupid! What is she on about. I'm not going with some Slytherin girl!" He practically bellowed.

"Calm down Ronald" She exclaimed as everyone was beginning to stare in their direction. "What's your problem, its one night and besides, you don't have to go anyway."

"Merlin's beard, I could hear you from all the way upstairs Ron!" Said Harry, walking down the stairs. "What's all the fuss about anyway?"

"Read the notice board Harry!" Shouted Dean from the other side of the room. Harry turned around and read the newest notice, all the on looking audience could see an range of emotions upon Harry's face, they ranged from anger to confusion and Hermione was pretty sure she saw sadness too.

"You alright Harry?" Hermione whispered cautiously, peering round to see Harry's face fully.

"Whatever I'm going back to bed." Harry replied, turning back to the stairs. However Hermione knew something was wrong, but decided to deal with it later as at the moment she had more pressing matters to attend to.

She left the common room five minutes later carrying several books to return back to the library. On her way she happened to be approached by some Slytherin boys all grinning maliciously at her.

"What you doing Granger?" One Mousey haired boy said.

"None of your business" She replied.

"Oh" He said, looking around happily at the others "This ones feisty"

"Shut up" She said, trying to sound forceful.  
"Your not helping yourself there Granger" Said a black haired boy called Blaise. By this time they had all surrounded her. All being taller than she was, they stared down at her menacingly. Hermione started to worry about what they would do to her, until she heard the familiar sound of the boy she dreamed about approach them.

" Blaise, guys, leave her alone. Come on, you don't want her blood traitor boyfriend Weaslbee to come do you?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

" Gone soft have you Malfoy, didn't realise you had a thing for Mudbloods?" Said the mousy hair boy.

"Of course not Theo, I just don't want Slytherin to lose any more points this year and by harassing that Mudblood, what would you except to happen?"

"Alright Granger, go on your way, but you owe Draco for saving you." Theo said to her, turning around and leading his group of boys off down the corridor. Draco stayed behind and watched as Hermione continued her journey to the library, watching her perfect ass all the way around the corner. Draco continued to follow Hermione like he did every Saturday evening, because as you see, Draco, for some reason, had developed an obsession with the and only Hermione jean Granger. It all started at the Yule ball, when Draco saw her descend from the great hall stairs wearing her blue ball gown, which Draco thought hugged her now growing curves perfectly. Of course from then on Draco would follow Hermione to the library every Saturday evening and she had noticed him.

Hermione sat in the library reading a book, when she noticed Draco starring at her, she always wondered why he followed her to the library every Saturday, not that she minded. She watched him over the top of her book, staring at his tight fitted shirt that hugged his chest and showed of his rippling muscles. She felt herself become hot and flustered and suddenly her book on Middle ages charms seemed meaningless.

He was sitting on a table with a book in one hand, but she could tell his mind was elsewhere. His other hand was resting on his head, messing up his fluffy, bleach blonde locks.

"Hey Granger!" He called, as if he only just noticed she was there "Could you help me with my Charms homework….please?" He added quickly as she looked at him sceptically.

"Well, I could…but what's in it for me?" She replied.

"Hmm… A date with me to the ball, come on Hermione accept the offer, it's the least I could do."

"You want to go with me Draco? I'm a Mudblood, I thought that meant I was filthy and dirty, and of course I'm a know it all. What will our mates think? What changed your mind about me?"

"I've decided to give up those childish ways and I thought why not give you chance?" Draco said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fine Draco, I will go to the ball with you as friends. Now lets get cracking on with this homework then?" Hermione said, trying to hide her blushing cheeks and the joy in her voice.

Back in common Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione, in their usual seats by the fire; they were discussing what they were going to do about the ball.

"I'm just not going to go Ron, what about you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry; me, you and Hermione are already on Umbridge's bad side. Maybe we should go, just to try and get on her better side." Just as Ron had finished talking, Hermione flounced into the common room, her arms full of books.

"Hi guys, got any girls in mind you want to ask to the ball?" She said as she sat down on the floor.

"Well I was going to ask a Gryffindor and since that isn't allowed then no Hermione, I don't have any idea about who to ask." Harry replied.

"What about you Ron?"

"Well I don't know, well I do have a girl in mind but I'm sure she will say no." Ron explained.

"You don't know that Ron, anything can happen, just ask her you might be surprised." Hermione replied.

"Have any clue of who you're going with Hermione?" Harry asked joining back in with the conversation.

" Well I might have already been ask, and I may of said yes."

" Who asked you?" Ginny asked, walking in on their conversation.

"Malfoy" Hermione replied, casually.

"WHAT!" Shouted Ron and Harry simultaneously, "MALFOY?"

"Yes and what? It's my choice not yours" Hermione said keeping her dignity. "So you been asked yet Ginny?" Said Hermione, trying to changing the subject and ignoring Ron's sulking face.

"Yes actually and I said yes too." She replied. Now it was Harry's turn to sulk.

"Who?" He asked.

"Blaise Zabini" She replied "And before you start sulking, we're just going as friends. The Slytherins think this whole "ball" thing is just as stupid as we do, so at least try to act civilly towards them."

"Civil? You asking us to be civil towards them? You must be bloody joking!" Ron exclaimed.

"No I am not joking Ron! This whole thing was made to make the houses get along better, so stop acting so childish, and get over the fact that the Slytherin's are supposed to be evil." Ginny said. Ron decided to be quite after that, as if his sister wrath of anger was anything like their Mums, there would be hell to pay. Soon the conversation turned back to something generally normal for the trio and nothing about the ball was said again for the rest of the night.


End file.
